


To Melt the Ice

by Zerodyne



Series: Bandori Rarepair Week 2020 [1]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amusement Parks, Bandori Rarepair Week 2020, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerodyne/pseuds/Zerodyne
Summary: Aya was about to have a trip together with Pastel*Pallettes, but something turned it into a date instead.( AU where Sayo is part of Pastel*Pallettes. )
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Maruyama Aya
Series: Bandori Rarepair Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776049
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47
Collections: Bandori Rarepair Week (2019-present)





	To Melt the Ice

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 3 of Bandori Rarepair Week:** Different Band AU.
> 
> Will probably not make anything else for this week. :p

It was one sunny weekend afternoon in town, where people spend their time relaxing after a week full of work. One of those people is a certain pink-haired idol singer, who has the whole day booked for a trip with her bandmates.

It wasn't often that Pastel*Pallettes get together on a day-off like this, but this particular trip had a reason. For one of their members, Hikawa Sayo, is known to be a very uptight and distant person for an idol. Some fans even referred to her as the 'Ice-cold Idol'. While this has its own charm... her bandmates have been thinking of a way to deepen their bonds with her, to make her less stiff towards them. Hence, from Chisato's suggestion, all five of them decided to spend the weekend with a bonding trip. 

Which takes us to right now, where Aya is anticipating the rest of her bandmates to come. While she usually arrives late, the thought of being able to hang out with Pastel*Pallettes, especially Sayo, riled her up so much that she actually came before the scheduled time.

After a while, she sees a tint of bluish color amidst the sea of people.

“Sayo-chan! Over here!” Aya waved.

Sure enough, the tall figure of Sayo emerged from the bustling crowd. “Maruyama-san, have you been waiting for long?” she asked.

“Not really!” Aya chuckled. “Now we just have to wait for the others.”

Sayo threw her glances around. “It's very crowded...”

“Well, it's the weekends, after all!”

“Hmm...”

Then... _silence. This_ is awkward. 

Aya whirred her brain to find whatever topic they can discuss, because Sayo seems incapable of starting up conversations herself.

“Uhm... Sayo-chan, what about Hina-chan? What's she doing for the weekend?” she asked.

“Oh... she said that she'll be spending the day shopping with Imai-san.”

“I see! That sounds fun!”

Sayo nodded, followed by another string of silence. 

_This is going nowhere..._

“I wonder where the others are...” Aya muttered, after what seems to be an eternity of silence. She checked her phone... and was met with utter shock.

“You have to be kidding me...!”

“What's wrong?” Sayo turned towards Aya, whom showed her the messages she received. Chisato, Eve, and Maya— all of them cancelling their plans at the last second for many different reasons.

“That's unacceptable,” Sayo uttered her disappointment. “They should've told us way before this.”

“Yeah...” Aya frowned. Something seems fishy about this, though— how on Earth did the three of them cancel their plans at the same time like this? Too much for a coincidence, for sure.

Sayo pursed her lips, deep in thought too. It took her a while before she finally speaks. 

“So... would you like to continue on with the trip anyway?”

“Eh?” Aya blinked. She didn't expect to hear that, especially from Sayo.

Oblivious to this, Sayo continues. “Since we're here already... I don't mind spending some time with you. The least I can do to start bonding with Pastel*Pallettes.”

“A—ah... is that so...?” 

Aya is completely flustered, unable to find the words to speak. But why? She's only going on a small trip with her, so why is she this nervous?

“...Maruyama-san?” Sayo called, noticing something wrong with the other's behavior.

“Oh— y, yes! Of course I'd like to spend time with you!” Aya answered immediately. Why was that so difficult?

Sayo gave a hint of a smile. “Very well. Let's go?”

Aya nodded, and the two made their way to a monorail station. Since they planned to go to an amusement park situated on a man-made island for this trip, they need to take a monorail to get there.

After ordering their tickets, the two of them entered one of the monorail carts. It was jammed with other people trying to get to the island, and the two of them ended up being pinned at the corner of the monorail.

“It's so full...” Aya muttered.

“Maruyama-san, I'll make some room for you.”

“H—huh?”

Sayo used her larger posture to shove a few people away before placing both of her hands in-between Aya, her arms rounding upon the shorter girl.

Aya mouthed an inaudible squeal. Sayo literally has her pinned against the wall, and that strange feeling of panic struck her again. They were so close to each other, Aya could feel her face burning up— and she was certain that it's not from the weather or the crowd.

Sayo noticed this, but was once again too oblivious to what it meant. “Maruyama-san... are you alright?”

“Y, y, y, y, yes!” Aya stammered. Why on Earth does she feel this overwhelmed?! They're just bandmates, why does she have to panic over this?!

Fortunately for her, the monorail stopped a short while after. Heaving a sigh of relief, Aya followed Sayo as they got out from the monorail and into the amusement park.

“Whoa... it's still really crowded in here!” said Aya, glancing left and right. People are bustling and lining up for rides and food stalls as far as the eyes could see.

“Yes. That means we have to optimize our route, so that we could see most of what the park has to offer,” Sayo replied. Within seconds, she produced a flyer containing the park's map and started analyzing it. “We should first begin with the rollercoaster, because it is close to our position. Plus, from what I've heard, the line usually isn't long.”

“S—Sayo-chan...” 

Aya's eyes widened in both surprise and awe. She's so cool when being thorough like this...

“Let's go, then? If we're quick enough, we can get to another ride before taking a break.”

Once again, Aya followed Sayo's trails into the rollercoaster ride. The line was admittedly long, but the ride was quick enough that it didn't matter. They were in front of the line within minutes.

Aya started to feel a little nervous. She had been on a rollercoaster ride before, but that doesn't make it any less scary. 

Trying to distract herself from the thought, she decided to ask. “S—Sayo-chan? Have you ever been on a rollercoaster ride?”

Sayo nodded. “A few times, with family.”

“I—I see...” Aya mumbled, trying to mask her tremulous voice. “I have, too... but I always feel kind of scared being on one.”

Sayo fell silent for a moment, before uttering the unexpected.

“If you want to, you can hold my hand.”

“Huh?” Aya blinked, surprised by this suggestion.

“I was scared riding this as a child, so my mother told me to hold her hand through the ride,” Sayo explained. “It helped me calm down.”

“A—ah... I see...”

Not giving Aya a chance to think, Sayo urged her to move forward. “Look, we're next.”

“Oh— right!”

The two got on the frontmost cart, putting on their safety equipments. After a few seconds, the rollercoaster started moving. Aya took a big gulp, and decided to take Sayo's hand. It feels... reassuring, being with someone as strong and as cool as her.

As the rollercoaster ascended further, Aya held her breath and tightened her grip on Sayo's hand. Then, once the rollercoaster reached the peak...

* * *

“That was so scary...”

They're now under the shade of an ice cream parlor, right after paying for their order.

Aya still looked pale from the rollercoaster ride, as if it took the energy out of herself. 

“You were screaming the entire time,” Sayo reminisced, a sorry smile curled upon her lips.

Aya puffed her cheek. “Uuu— don't make me go through all of that again...”

For some reason, this reaction made Sayo's cheeks turn pink. She managed to hide it by turning away and receiving their ice cream from the vendor.

“So... where should we go next, Sayo-chan?” asked Aya, taking a lick off her strawberry ice cream.

“The ferris wheel,” Sayo replied. “We should be close.”

Sure enough, they're already lining up for the wheel within a few minutes. Aya couldn't help but feel amazed at Sayo's brilliant planning.

After a while, they finally got into one of the passenger cars. The wheel started spinning, sending their cars slowly upwards.

“Whoa... look at the view, Sayo-chan!”

Excitedly, Aya pointed at the sight before them. The whole island seems to be visible from up here... it's a marvelous sight.

Sayo turned from the view, then towards the excited-looking Aya. Maybe for her... _that's_ the marvelous sight?

“Ah, we need to take a picture!” said Aya, pulling out her phone and turning on the front camera. “Sayo-chan, come closer!”

“Right now?” Sayo asked, but moved to the camera view anyway. She's gotten used to being in front of the camera, with all of the idol business she's involved in.

“Alright~” Aya made sure the two are in frame, “one, two, three~!”

_Click!_

“Wooow... this picture is perfect!” beamed Aya. “Your smile here is really radiant, Sayo-chan! You look very pretty!”

Sayo could feel her heart skip a beat. “I—it's nothing...” she muttered, turning away to hide the red hues on her cheeks.

A few minutes passed, and they're back on the ground. The sun is setting as they moved away from the ferris wheel.

Aya glanced to the side on their way, and noticed a bunch of swan boats floating across the waters. She immediately tugged the hem of Sayo's shirt.

“Sayo-chan, let's ride that!”

“Huh?” Sayo turned towards the boats, then nodded. “Sure— wait, Maruyama-san...!”

Aya had already pulled Sayo's hand by the time she voiced her agreement. The two got in line for the swan boat and eventually got onto one. Aya placed her feet on the pedals, watching as Sayo did the same at her side.

“So... we just have to pedal this?” Aya asked.

“Seems so,” replied Sayo. “We do need to be synchronized, so that the boat doesn't go out of control.”

 _That wasn't reassuring,_ thought Aya. 

They began pedalling together, and the swan boat started to move forward... then suddenly, it veered right and about to hit land.

“S—Sayo-chan?!” Aya wailed, her legs jittering.

“Maruyama-san, stop pedalling!” Sayo commanded. Aya stopped her legs by force, as Sayo pedalled to readjust their positioning.

Aya's gaze faltered to the water. “S—sorry...”

Sayo sighed. “It's alright. Just... try not to pedal too hard next time.”

The two continued rowing their boat around the pond, observing their surroundings as they went. They were just wandering aimlessly at this point, admiring the view and enjoying each other's presence.

“Sayo-chan,” Aya started speaking up once they're in the middle of the pond. “Things may didn't go according to plan... but I really enjoy spending time with you here.”

Sayo was a little taken aback by this. “But... I didn't really do much? If anything, you're the one that made this trip more lively.”

Aya blinked. On her end, she felt like she was the one who hasn't done anything. “Ah, r—really...?”

“Yes. My time here wouldn't be as enjoyable without you around... and I feel like I got to know you a little better.”

“Well... me too! I feel like I'm more comfortable being with you right now.”

“You do?”

“Yeah!” Aya nodded eagerly. “At first I was worried that I wouldn't be able to approach you at all. You're always so... distant, you know?”

“I'm... distant, huh?” Sayo bitterly smiled, gazing at her feet.

“Th— that's not inherently bad!” Aya waved her arms frantically. “Anyway, what I meant was... I always feel intimidated by you all this time. You were always so cool on and off stage, and I admire you for that!”

Sayo turned back towards Aya, her eyes widened.

“Where I would mess up, you and Chisato-chan were always there to correct me,” Aya continued. “You always seem to know what to say or do... and I really want to be like that myself.”

“Maruyama-san...”

Sayo fell silent momentarily, trying to swallow Aya's words. Finally, she sighed and gave her answer.

“...I don't believe I carry all of that qualities.”

“But you really do!” Aya protested.

“I... don't know. I feel like you have more admirable traits than I do.”

“E—eh?! Sayo-chan, you know that's not true...”

“I know it is. I know for a fact that you shine so bright on stage. With your radiant smile and your glimmering attitude... you're far more confident than you give yourself credit for.”

Now it's Aya's turn to be surprised. She couldn't believe that she's hearing this... from Sayo, of all people.

“Sayo-chan... you're serious?”

“Serious that I admire you? Yes, I am,” Sayo continued firmly. “I long to shine as bright as you are... that's the reason I joined Pastel*Pallettes, after all— to find my light and shine brightly on stage.”

Aya was stunned into silence. She couldn't imagine someone as cool as Sayo would place that much admiration upon her... someone who's surely undeserving of this much praise.

However, if her radiance really inspires her that much... then she should continue to shine for her, right?

“Sayo-chan,” Aya called, firmly cupping the other's hand with both of her own. “I'm not sure if I shine as bright as you said. But... I want to help you find your light— or rather... I want to find _our_ light together, so that we can shine brightly together. Alright?”

“Maruyama-san...”

Sayo stared towards the pinkette, then at the hands cupping her own. Her lips then made way for a smile, as she nodded.

“...of course. We'll shine together, Maruyama-san.”

_Thump!_

“Whoaaa!”

Immersed at their moment together, their boat ended up crashing onto one of the buoys. Both of them quickly realized what happened, stared at each other... and laughed together.

“...um, Maruyama-san?” Sayo called afterwards. “If it's okay for you... can we spend our time together like this again soon? Just the two of us.”

Aya nodded happily. “Of course, Sayo-chan! Of course!”

* * *

“ **Whaaaaaaaaat?!!** ”

The next day, Aya was in for a surprise.

“Yuh-uh! It was all a masterful plan conceived by us and Hina-san!” Eve replied.

“Though... we were a little worried that you'd find out right away...” Maya scratched her cheek.

“Uuh, you guys...” Aya sulked. “At least you all could've told me!”

“That would've made it less natural, wouldn't it?” Chisato replied. “Look on the bright side, you're close with Sayo-chan now.”

“I guess so...”


End file.
